


The White City: Scenes From Chicago

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Journey Series [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney attend the 1893 World's Fair. Artwork by Deoneta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White City: Scenes From Chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



> This story was originally begun as a contribution to a zine to benefit Holdt, an unbelievably talented vidder in many fandoms, but especially the Stargate fandom. (It was decided to keep the zines SG1 only, and not include any SGA. There are three slash zines and one gen.) 
> 
> So I offer this as a gift to Holdt, and I’m including the link to the zines that contain fic from more than 33 Stargate authors, and art for each story. The money will go to benefit Holdt who has been dealing with devastating and ongoing health problems.
> 
> Stargate Zine  
> http://www.ancientsgate.com/zines/AFIN.html
> 
> Holdt, if I had any wish for you beyond good health and happiness, it would be this; that you always have a Ferris wheel to ride. They really are hella fun!
> 
> ~0~
> 
> The Chicago World’s Fair is a fascinating piece of history. I have included a link to tour the Fair, and a link featuring photos and a short piece of film featuring the first Ferris wheel in action.
> 
> I have taken some liberties with actual facts. 
> 
> Tour the Fair  
> http://xroads.virginia.edu/~ma96/wce/tour.html
> 
> A short video of the first Ferris wheel  
> http://vimeo.com/21371154
> 
> ~0~
> 
> Thank you to Deoneta for an incredibly beautiful manip that she made for me, just for this story. Your talent continues to amaze me!
> 
> Thank you to Shazzz for the beta and suggestions on such short notice. She gave me some badly needed advice.
> 
> Thank you to all who have enjoyed this series, and let me know.
> 
> ~0~
> 
> The hardest part of writing a series (or reading one, if I’m going to be honest) is leaving it. I get so involved with the characters, the time, and place; it’s like losing a much loved friend. And I always, always want to know more.

### Chicago, May, 1893

Rodney adjusted the brim of his straw boater, frowning. John had insisted he wear the hated headgear. Even after thirteen years of living in the past, and all the inconveniences that entailed, Rodney could not get used to wearing a hat. When they were in Hastings-On-Hudson, he would forego a hat, and the town had grown used to seeing him bareheaded.

But, they were currently in Chicago, in what passed for a cosmopolitan American city. The city was hosting the World’s Columbian Exposition, and John had assured him that a hat was not only customary, but also expected. Rodney turned to his lover, who lay comfortably on the bed, smirking. “John, are you sure I have to wear this?” he whined.

“I’m sure, Rodney,” John instructed. “I think it’d look better when you’re dressed though. Not that I’m not enjoying the view,” he said, his eyes running over the naked form of his lover.

~0~

They’d checked into the Auditorium Annex late yesterday afternoon. Rodney had made all the arrangements, and had booked their finest accommodations, which was a small apartment consisting of one large bedroom, one small bedroom, a tiny bathroom, and a large, well appointed sitting room. For once, Rodney had no complaints about the bed; it was sizable, firm, and the pillows were soft. Also, the blankets actually fit the season.

The apartment had been booked for two weeks with the thought that it would take John at least that long before he would be able to give up the surprise Rodney had been planning for over a year. There were enough lectures to keep Rodney busy if the exhibits proved boring, and the Congress of Mathematicians would be meeting. If nothing else, the lectures would provide him with some laughs. He figured with all the exhibits from around the world and the Ferris wheel, John would be well entertained.

Rodney had hustled John onto the train without telling him where they were going. When plans for the Exposition had first starting hitting the newspapers, Rodney had thought he’d have a difficult time keeping the details from John, but Sheppard hadn’t been all that interested. Once he was on the train however, he asked endless questions about their destination, and when he found out it was to visit the World’s Fair in Chicago, he spent hours attempting to pry more information from Rodney.

Their bellboy had unpacked for them and then had come back to collect their travel creased suits for cleaning and pressing. Rodney, fresh from a much-needed bath, had called and asked the kitchen to send up dinner and a bottle of wine while John was bathing. Their meal arrived and was served by an elderly waiter, who decanted the wine waiting for John’s approval before he laid out the plates of grilled steak, baked potatoes, and salads. Rodney tipped him well, and with a small bow and instructions to call if they needed anything further, left them to enjoy their meal.

The two men ate their dinner with relish, pausing to sip at their wine in between bites of well-seasoned meat. John tried once again to elicit information from Rodney, who remained uncharacteristically tightlipped. He tried whining, and begging with no results. He finally resorted to bribery. “If you tell me, I’ll give you a blowjob,” John offered.

“You can’t resist my cock on a bad day,” Rodney laughed. “Besides, you’ll find out tomorrow.” And Rodney continued to say nothing about Ferris’ invention and how much he knew John would enjoy it.

John fell asleep with yet another entreaty for information on his lips, while Rodney just smiled into the darkness of their room, happy that John was wrapped tightly around him.

Sleep proved somewhat more elusive for Rodney as he anticipated John’s reaction to the Ferris wheel. And in the dark, he clearly heard Sheppard talking to a beautiful, exotic woman, “Me, I like Ferris wheels and college football, anything that goes more than 200 miles per hour.”

Rodney hadn’t been there for that first meeting with Teyla, but she’d often spoke about it, and he’d heard John utter those words countless times while in the Pegasus galaxy. It rankled Rodney that the John he was now living with would never know some of the things that Sheppard had loved so well. Things Rodney knew John would also love. He couldn’t give his lover everything, but he could give him this.

He and Sheppard had spent more than a few vacations on Earth together and had gone to a number of amusement parks. John had taken such delight in riding the Ferris wheel and they’d always ridden it at least a dozen times before Sheppard had had his fill. After, they’d quickly find whatever hotel room they were staying in and make love, sometimes for hours. Rodney could only hope that this first Ferris wheel would pass the Sheppard test for fun.

As they worked their way through the Ancient database Rodney had stolen when he decided to leave Atlantis for the past, John would sometimes get a look on his face that cut Rodney to his core. It was as if John could almost touch memories of the future and was struggling to do so.

Rodney couldn’t give him a distant future, but he could give him one small piece of it.

~0~

John heaved himself out of the bed and stood behind his lover, his arms reaching to hold him. “The boater looks great.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll wear the stupid thing,” Rodney snarled, tossing the hated hat onto the bed.

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” John agreed, moving to the closet to pull out his clothing. He had already shaved and he now dressed hurriedly, anticipating his day at the Fair.

Rodney was anxious as well and rushed through shaving and dressing. He’d read every bit of information he could find regarding the Ferris wheel that was to be one of the main attractions of the fair. It would be a wholly different experience than the Ferris wheels of the future.

John had called for breakfast while Rodney dressed. It was promptly delivered along with two pots of coffee. He fixed his lover’s first cup without thought, knowing after all this time exactly how Rodney liked it.

Shaved and dressed, Rodney drank his coffee gratefully. They both ate their light breakfast quickly, wanting to be at the head of the line for the Fair’s eight o’clock opening. The bread and fruit they had eaten did little to quench their appetites, but they were both anticipating the food to be found at the Fair.

There were three ways to enter the Fair, and generally, those with money would enter by steamship on the pier. Rodney chose Midway entrance, wanting John to experience the Ferris wheel before it became popular. Many of those that would be willing to ride something so new couldn’t afford it, and those that could afford it were often afraid to jump into new things right away. He knew that by the end of the week, Ferris’ new invention would be a hit. Rodney wanted John to experience it before the crowds grew too large.

John and Rodney arrived early enough that they were at the head of the line. The people behind them were well mannered and there was no pushing, but when the gates opened, a ripple of excitement went through the crowd.

Rodney turned over his dollar for admission for two and made a beeline for the ride. Standing at more than 250 high, it was easy to see from the Midway entrance. He had to drag John through the rest of the Midway, and the temptation of all of its exotic entertainments.

Rodney purchased ten tickets, an unheard of extravagance for a new exhibition. Each ride cost the same as admission to the White City for the entire day. He would only hand over the tickets for three rides now, saving the rest of them for later in the day. Each ride consisted of two revolutions, and took twenty minutes. Rodney thought if they didn’t get to use all their tickets, he’d just give them away to some of the kids who were already standing around staring at the giant wheel in wonder.

The cars were wooden trolley-like cars and held upwards of 40 people. Since it was early, and paying customers slim at this hour, Rodney slipped the operator five dollars to get a private car, and no hassles about three rides in a row.

When the grizzled man running the ride saw the number on the bill Rodney handed him, he grinned. “You come back and see me, Mister. M’name’s Bill. I can’t always guarantee a private car, but I can get you to the head of the line,” he offered.

Rodney was more than willing to bribe the man everyday for the next two weeks. Especially as when he loaded them into the car, he told the guard within the car that he was on break for the next hour.

Rodney and John entered the cavernous car, and sat in the fancy chairs as the wheel began rotating, stopping every so often to take on passengers. Once the people on line were loaded onto the other cars, the wheel began to move slowly and smoothly. John stood, moving from window to window to take in the expansive views. By the time they reached the top, the two men could see the whole of the Fairgrounds and the White City, and much of Chicago, as well as the surrounding states of Illinois, Wisconsin, Indiana and Michigan.

The non-stop revolution of the wheel took nine minutes, and Rodney watched John intently the whole time. He was grinning, and pointing out views as he ran from one end of the car to the next. The ride was slow from Rodney’s perspective, but John was caught. The one thing Rodney regretted was that the car was closed, and they were unable to feel the breeze against their faces, or hear the shouts from the far off ground.

When the ride began to disgorge passengers to pick up new ones, Bill ignored their car. They were on the top when John grasped Rodney’s hand, and manhandled him into the back corner of the car. Pressing into his lover, he kissed him, sloppy and wet, nipping at his lips, promising more later on.

John laughed gently at his flustered lover. “I love you, Rodney. I love that you did this for me.”

Flushing, Rodney made light of a surprise he’d been planning for more than a year. “I – I - - I just thought you’d like this.”

“I do. If we weren’t in public, I’d show you just how much I like this,” John said seductively, sending a shiver down Rodney’s spine. “I guess you’re going to have to wait until later.”

“I can do that,” Rodney agreed.

The wheel started again, and John pulled Rodney over to one of the windows in the middle of the car. He was soon caught up again in the view from so high up.

Rodney found he was unable to tear his eyes away from his lover. It was a moment in time that Rodney would remember for the rest of his life. John’s eyes were shining with excitement, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Rodney stared in amazement that this beautiful, beautiful man was his, that he had such love in his life. And Rodney knew he would take the love that he felt to the end of time.

### Epilogue

After spending an hour on Ferris’ wheel, Rodney and John wandered through the mile long strip of the Midway. They listened to the bands that seemed to be playing every few hundred yards, and wandered exotic streets and houses from other nations that had been set up for the Fair. John was taken with the ‘oddities’ exhibited, but Rodney refused to go in any booth, claiming that ‘freak shows’ were immoral.

They shopped at the numerous souvenir stands and Rodney went into spasms of joy over the newly introduced postcards, and bought two of each of them. The proprietor gave him a dozen for free when his loud exclamations brought over a crowd of paying customers.

And they ate. Rodney was nearly ecstatic when he saw a stand introducing a new snack called Cracker Jacks. John seemed uncertain, but he changed his mind when he tasted the caramel covered popcorn and peanuts. Rodney was shocked when the stand selling hamburgers was bare of customers. Loudly berating the crowd, he bought a dozen burgers, reserving half of them for him and John, and gave out the rest to the curious passersby. They washed them down with beer, eating and drinking as they walked.

It took most of the day to walk the Midway. They went back to the Ferris wheel, and Bill, true to his word, put them at the front of the line. John’s reaction was the same mixture of joy and little boy excitement.

~0~

Later, as they were wrapped around each other in bed, sated and sleepy and so in love, John asked if they could ride the wheel again tomorrow. Rodney, smiling at the man in his arms simply nodded, and hugged his happiness and his lover closer.

 


End file.
